gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud
Need some referencing Guys Sadalsuud could use a overhaul on the Tech & Combat Characteristics section. Minor details are missing and whatever was stated on the paragraph doesn't seem reliable without some ref-tagging. Anyone can fill in the blanks? Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 17:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :I can vouch for the last sentence of the first paragraph regarding the armor being a bare minimum. Real competent armor was only added in the Type F, because armor would have interfered with the sensors and they havent figured a way to don decent armor while keeping the powerful sensors, yet. I cannot remember the "exact" source though but I think it's one of 00P's chapters, but I'll try and do some research on the specifics. I'm not going to put a cite if I'm not sure. -SonicSP 18:56, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, after doing my research I found out that Gunota quoted it from 00P File no 2 as per my assumption like years ago. While I am sure of the armor less part as to acomadate the sensors (the short paraphrase translation I read mentions it), I cannot be too sure about the lack of armaments part (as the paragraph in the article claims). I just have no info to confirm or deny that statement based on my knowledge. I cannot comment on the 2nd paragraph. Some sound like simply descriptives while others sound like they "may" have come from the chapter but again I lack the specific knowledge to confirm. This should be one page of the chapter if anybody wants to take a shot at translating it. http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/7707/sadalsuud2vc1.jpg -SonicSP 19:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting, the Revolve Bazooka is a bazooka with a revolver chamber for 6-round shots. My question is this thing even considered a GN weapon? It seems to carry GN Missiles or something close to it as ordinance. What do you think? Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 00:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) You mean is Sadalsuud a GN weapon or is the Revolver Bazooka a Gn Weapon? If you mean the RB, I don't think so since it lacks the GN acronym that GN weapons almost always have. If your asking whether Sadalsuud is a GN weapon, well it still has the beam sabers and it's still GNP based in it's sensors.I have no idea about the ordinance of the RB though, maybe the profile says something about it. We may need BraveCommander to translate and see if he can find anything. But as I've said, I'm suspecting it's not a GN Ordinance do to the lack of the GN acronym. Usually Gn-based weapons even if it's the physical type usually carry the acronym, namely the GN Swords and those physical GN weapons Physical Virtue use. Oh and GN Missiles. So my opinion is that it's not but it's just an opinion based on a certain line of reasoning. -SonicSP 11:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Trans-Am System Have we ever seen the original Sadalsuud use the Trans-Am System? I know we've seen the upgraded Sadalsuud F use the unlocked GN Drive and Trans-Am, but I don 't recall ever seeing the original Sadalsuud have an unlocked GN Drive. If it hasn't, should't we remove the Trans-Am System in the list since it was never in access of the system? -SuperSonicSP (talk) 15:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Possible Indirect Fire Capablities of the Revolver Bazooka In its description it mentions that The weapon’s main purpose is to test the ability of the aiming system to link up with the sensors, this would seem to indicate that it has advanced indirect fire capabilities like a mortar or artillery weapon. Freighttrain, The (talk) 20:09, August 19, 2019 (UTC)